piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadras
Hadras served as a crew member aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. As with other members of the crew, Hadras had, over time, taken on aspects of the sea flora and fauna the crew resided amongst. He spoke Cantonese, possibly indicating his place of birth. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Hadras became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. Hadras's body was covered with coral and barnacles, though most notably was the fact that his head was ensconsed within a conch shell. More, his head had in fact transformed and merged into a hermit crab that could move independently of his body, propelled by a number of small, crab-like legs. When William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Hadras among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the ''Black Pearl''. Hadras and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. He threatened Lejon. Later, Hadras and the other crewmen worked around the ship. He watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son, and was one of the crewmen who threw William Turner Jr below deck. He watched as Maccus, Koleniko, and Clanker played Liar's Dice, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. Hadras was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. He executed a crewman of the ''Edinburgh Trader'''' after the ship was ripped apart by the Kraken. During the fight for the Dead Man's Chest on Isla Cruces, Hadras's head became detached from its body thanks to a well-aimed coconut thrown by Jack Sparrow. The head was forced to shout directions as Hadras's body blundered about blindly trying to relocate it. He managed to pick up his head, and carried it under one arm. Hadras later confronted James Norrington, in possession of the chest, who, in an act of apparent cowardice, threw the chest into Hadras's arms and fled. However, this meant the pirate was forced to drop his head to catch the chest, and his body forgot to retrieve it when the rest of the crew arrived. Hadras's body raced with its fellow crewmen back to the ''Flying Dutchman, with his disembodied head scuttling after, desperately trying to catch up. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Hadras manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and torn apart by the Kraken. Hadras witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Hadras was shocked to later find Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He fled to the captain's cabin at Maccus' command. During the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, Hadras fought and killed a pirate. However, the Dead Man's Chest landed on Hadras' head, pushing it into his torso and sending him toppling overboard. He was reverted back to his human form when the curse was lifted. Whether he chose to remain aboard the vessel or left the crew is unknown, leaving his final fate unknown. Behind the scenes *Hadras was played by two actors. Reggie Lee, who also played Tai Huang, portrayed Hadras (credited as "Headless") in ''Dead Man's Chest, while Ho-Kwan Tse portrayed Hadras in At World's End. ''Tse had previously also played Ho-Kwan, a pirate in Jack's crew. *In the production screenplay drafts of ''Dead Man's Chest, Hadras was depicted as speaking a mixture of Japanese and English rather than Cantonese and English. *Screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, and the ending credits for Dead Man's Chest, confirmed that Reggie Lee played "Headless". But in the ending credits for At World's End, the character's name was "Hadras", a name which first appeared in production drafts for Dead Man's Chest. *In the revision screenplay draft of At World's End, during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Hadras' name was mispelled as "Haddrass". Additionally, when the Dead Man's Chest fell from the mast to the head of Hadras, it forced down his whole head inside his body, but he didn't fall from the Flying Dutchman to Calypso's maelstrom like in the finished version of the film.[http://thescriptsavant.com/pdf/Pirates_Of_The_Caribbean_At_Worlds_End.pdf Worldplay: Calypso's Fury draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End script] Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) (PS2, WII, PC, PSP version) *LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:William Turner's crew